Sibling Rivalry
by Tigger2005
Summary: Satiana and Ebony are transferred to Hogwarts from a magic school in Salem. Satiana is placed in Gryffindor and Ebony is placed in Slytherin. Can their friendship remain intact or will the Slytherin and Gryffindor feud be too much. chaps 13 are revised
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I only know the story line and the characters I make up.

A/N: This story is being co-written with Ashley a fellow fan fiction writer.

Summery: Satiana and Ebony are transferred to Hogwarts from a magic school in Salem. Satiana is placed in Gryffindor and Ebony is placed in Slytherin. Can their friendship remain intact or will the Slytherin and Gryffindor feud be too much.

Prologue

Ebony Undomiel, a fourth year from Salem Academy, stood next to her sister Satiana Undomiel, a sixth year. They stood in front of the fireplace in their school waiting for the Head Mistress to come so they could floo to Hogwarts. Ebony wore silver robes with the family crest holding it together. Satiana wore dark green robes with the family crest holding it together. Ebony had dark brown hair,light blueeyes and pointy ears like their elven mother. Satiana had light sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and rounded ears like their human father. Head Mistress Logan entered the room.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" the Head Mistress asked the sisters.

"But why are we going?" Ebony asks.

Head Mistress took a seat behind her desk preparing herself for a long discussion.

"You'll be safer there then here," replied Head Mistress Logan.

"Well if it's safer there then here why were we put here in the first place?" Satiana asked coldly.

Head Mistress knew that was coming. The two had resented being placed in the care of the school since day one. She knew how Satiana wanted to go back to middle earth to continue the search for her mother. Neither of the sisters could believe that she was truly gone.

"You know the reason you were placed here," Head Mistress Logan explained to them.

"What ever you say," Ebony snapped.

"Do you have your luggage?" Head Mistress Logan asked the two.

Satiana and Ebony point to the trunks by their feet.

"Just step in the fire place and say as clearly as possible Hogwarts," Head Mistress Logan explained.

Satiana and Ebony took turns stepping into the fireplace and yelling Hogwarts. Ebony was the last one out of the fie place. She saw her sister talking with a tall man who wore purple robes. He had long white hair and a long white beard. His eyes twinkled with joy and Ebony thought she saw him smile brightly behind his beard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said brightly.

Satiana smiled coldly at Dumbledore while Ebony forced on a fake smile.

"In a moment we will go down to dinner so we can sort you into your houses. There are four houses. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Let us go down to the Great Hall," Dumbledore explained.

Ebony and Satiana followed Dumbledore down a spiral stair case and into a stair case that kept moving.

"Watch out for the stairs. They never seem to stay in the same spot," Dumbledore explained when he noticed them looking at the staircases curiously.

When they arrived in the Great Hall everyone was there. Dumbledore led the sisters up to the front of the hall. People stared at Ebony and Satiana as the walked behind Dumbledore. When they arrived to the front Dumbledore turned around to face the students.

"Good Evening Students. We have the pleasure of having two new students with us this year. We are about to sort them into their houses," Dumbledore began.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and took the hat from Dumbledore.

"Satiana Undomiel," McGonagall called out.

Satiana stepped forward. As soon as the hat touched the tip of her head it screamed out Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Satiana made her way over to the table and sat down.

"Ebony Undomiel," McGonagall called out.

Ebony stepped forward more cautiously. It took a little bit longer for the hat to decide where to put Ebony. As soon as it had the hat yelled Slytherin out. The Slytherin table erupted in applause. Ebony made her way over to the Slytherin table slowly. She looked over her shoulder at her sister trying to figure out why they had been put into two separate houses. Ebony began to eat her dinner. She had never had any food as delicious as this.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I would like to extend a welcome on behalf of the Slytherin house," Draco said.

"What are you the welcoming committee?" snaps Ebony.

Draco smiles.

"I think you'll do fine in Slytherin," Draco said.

Meanwhile Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger approached Satiana.-

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. We want to welcome you to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Ron just waves slightly.

"Oh look the welcoming committee," Satiana said, sarcasm dripping, "What no welcoming gift?"

Hermione is taken aback.

"We had to bring a gift?" Ron asked unaware of the sarcasm.

Hermione sighed at Ron's stupidity. Satiana glared at Ron.. The expression practically screamed are you a moronic idiot. Hermione and Ron left and went back to sit with Neville. After dinner Ebony was walking towards the Slytherin Common room with Draco when she spotted Satiana her sister walking over to the stairs. Satiana saw her and was headed over. Ebony was about to go over to Satiana when Draco stopped her.

"We don't associate with them," Draco said coldly.

"Why? She's my sister."

"She's a Gryffindor and we don't associate with them."

Ebony stupidly followed Draco down to the dungeons leaving a very pissed off Satiana behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Satiana stood staring at her sister walking off with Draco Malfoy. She was pissed off at her sister. She had never been this pissed off with her before. She turned around mumbling curses under her breath.

"Excuse me Miss. Undomiel," Snape said coldly, "There will be no cursing here."

Satiana spun around and glared at him.

"Excuse me Professor," Satiana said sarcastically, "If there's no cursing then why do you teach them."

"That's ten points from Gryffindor and two Saturday nights of detention in my office," Snape snapped, "If you don't want to make that twenty points and four detentions I would suggest that you go to your common room."

Satiana turned and headed towards the stairs She starts to climb the stairs.

"Bite my ass you freakin' Dracula freak," Satiana said as she walked up the stairs.

"Make that twenty points from Gryffindor and another two Saturday detentions," Snape called after.

Satiana ignored Snape. She made her way to the portrait.

"Pass word please," the fat lady said.

Satiana gives the portrait a confused look.

"You give me the pass word and I let you in," the fat lady said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know the password. I didn't' even know there was one," snapped Satiana.

"No password no entry."

Satiana kicked the portrait as hard she could. Satiana sat against the opposite wall banging her head on it. She felt her anger rising.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione Granger asked.

"I'm having a tea party with myself," Satiana snapped, "What does it look like?"

"What's your problem?"

"You," Satiana said coldly, "Now give me the damn password."

Hermione walks up to the portrait.

"Fairy rings," Hermione said.

The portrait swung open. Satiana pushed passed her and headed into the common room. She saw a seat that she liked that was by a fire. She moved a first year from it and sat down. Hermione came over with Ron and Harry.

"You can't do that," Hermione told her as a matter of fact.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Satiana asked.

"I'll…"

"You'll what? Lecture me to death?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh. Hermione glared at Ron. Then she turned back to face Satiana.

"You have to listen to me. I'm a prefect," Hermione told her.

Satiana stood up and towered over Hermione.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. I'm a princ…"

Satiana caught herself before she finished.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Why should I even be wasting my time talking to you?"

Satiana then went up to the dormitories.

Meanwhile Ebony was down in the Slytherin common room trying to listen to Draco. She could sense her sisters anger. Even if she was all the way upstairs.

"Are you listing to me?" Draco demanded.

"Of course Drake," replied Ebony, "Why wouldn't' I be?"

Draco shrugged. Ebony noticed Pansy out of the corner of her eye sulking in the corner.

"I don't' know."

Draco started talking again. Ebony tried to listen but she couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling for ignoring her sister like that.

"You know what Drake, I'm going to head up to bed."

"Night Ebony."

Ebony said goodnight and headed up to the dormitories. She heard Pansy coming up behind her. Ebony spun around and glared at her.

"What do you want?"

Pansy looked Ebony right in the eye thinking she would be able to scare her.

"I want you to stay away from my Drakie," Pansy said.

Ebony slammed her against the wall before Pansy even knew what had happened.

"You do not talk to me like that. I'm a prince…:

Ebony caught herself before she finished her sentence. She threw Pansy to the floor and stormed the rest of the way to the dormitories.

Just then Hermione had dragged Ron and Harry to a secluded area of the common room.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I think we should check up on Satiana. I swear she was going to say princess," replied Hermione.

"Yeah right Hermione. I think your over thinking this," Ron told her.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"You believe me right Harry?"

Harry looked at the ground. Hermione glared at him as well.

"Well I'm going to get to the bottom of this with or without you."

Hermione got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Hermione turned to face them.

"If she is a princess then she must be in one of the books at the library."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ebony was walking down to Care of Magical Creatures with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were chatting and making fun of the Gryffindors as they walked. Then they spotted Harry and the trio.

"Move along Potty you don't want to be late to see Hagrid," Draco teased.

Hermione looked right at Ebony.

"I see you have a new kiss up with you," Hermione teased.

"I ain't no kiss up you freakin loser."

Ebony took a threatening step forward. Hermione unknowingly took a step backwards. Harry pulled out his wand to defend Hermione but Ebony had him on the ground before Harry could utter a spell. Out of no where Satiana pulled Ebony off of Harry and pushed her away.

"Th…"

Satiana cuts Harry off.

"Don't you dare pull a wand on my sister," Satiana turns to Ebony, "And you , don't go beating people up every time they make fun of you."

Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."

Ebony walks away with her friends. Draco smirked over his shoulder at Satiana.

"Ebony Mallhawiel Carmerethien Undomiel, get your ass over here," Satiana called after her sister, not realizing the mistake she made.

Ebony spun on her heels.

"Don't you full name me Satiana Niloreiel Dincoirewen Undomiel," Ebonyyelled back.

Ebony and Satiana stared at each other daring the other to say something. Ebony and Satiana start to circle each other. Satiana notices the forest over her sisters shoulder. She immediately forgets the fight at hand. Her face pales and she looks like she just saw a ghost.

"What's the matter?" Ebony asks bouncing back into the younger sister role.

Satiana glared at Ebony.

"And now you all of a sudden care?" Satiana snapped.

Satiana spun on her heels and stalked to the green house. Ebony stomped back into the castle and found her way up to the astronomy tower. She sat on one of the ledges and looked out the window.

"You okay?" Draco asked from the door.

"Go away," snapped Ebony.

Draco sat down on the ledge next to Ebony. He looked out the window as well.

"I thought I told you to leave." Ebony said still not looking at him.

" I don't listen to any one when they tell me what to do. What makes you think I'll listen to you, besides I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong," Ebony lied.

"Yeah, cause I really believe you."

"Fine don't believe me," Ebony said starting to get annoyed, "that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

Ebony got up and walked out. Draco followed.

"Can't you take a hint Drake?" Ebony asked.

Draco still followed her down the winding stairs.

"Obviously not," Ebony answered for him.

"Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you," Draco decided.

"You wouldn't know anything about it even if I did tell you."

"Aha, so you do have a problem."

"No I was just speaking hypothetically and even if I did have a problem you wouldn't have understood."

Draco stepped in front of her keeping her from going down the stairs anymore.

"Well in this hypothetical situation what don't I understand?"

"Don't push me. You wouldn't want to be on my bad side," Ebony snapped.

Draco grinned.

"But who could be mad at me?"

"Your sure full of yourself."

"No more then your sister."

Ebony pinned up against the wall.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Draco asked.

"No," Ebony said letting him go.

"Is this what your sulking about? The fight you had with your sister?" Draco asked.

"None of your business," Ebony said slamming him against the wall again.

Mean while Hermione was in the library with Ron and Harry. She was pretending to study, but really she was reading a book that she red awhile ago. She finally found what she was looking for. Satiana and Ebony were half Elvin princesses.

"I found it," Hermione exclaimed.

"What are you on about now?" Ron asked.

"I found Satiana and Ebony in this book," exclaimed Hermione.

Harry and Ron sighed at the same time.

"How are they in a book…" Ron looked at the tile, "if it's called descendents of Owle of Alqualonde. That's elvish."

Harry and Hermione both stared at Ron in awe.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged.

"I got bored one day and picked up one of Ginny's books."

"Anyway there names are in here," Hermione continued.

Harry took the book from Hermione.

"Let me see that."

Harry read the family tree.

"They are in here," Harry decided when he was done.

"Who are their parents?" Ron asked.

"Arwen is their mother and their father is…"

Harry's eyes widen with shock.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked.

"Remus is their father," Harry managed to get out.

Ron and Hermione gasped. Hermione definitely did not see this one coming.

"Isn't Arwen a princess or Lady?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ron exchange glances before staring at Ron.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked.

'Ginny's book," replied Ron.

"Oh right I forgot you actually read something," Hermione joked.

Ron pretended to be offended. Hermione, Ron, and Harry leave the library and head up to the common rooms. Satiana passes by.

"I just can't believeRemus has kids. He never mentioned them."

Ron sees Satiana.

"Is it true Remus is your Dad?" Ron asked.

Satiana turns to face them.

"How do you even know about that?" Satiana asked.

"Well we were in the library and we found it," replied Hermione.

Satiana glared at them.

"Found it how? By prying in my history?"

The three look down guiltily.

"No," The say in unison.

"Don't you fucking lie to me," snaps Satiana.

"Okay so maybe we did. But that was only because was wanted to know," Hermione said.

"Well don't ya think maybe you should have asked me?"

"Well we just thought that you would give us a sarcastic answer," replied Ron.

"Damn right cause maybe I didn't want you to know."

Satiana walked away muttering in elvish. Ron heard her.

"Damn," Ron said.

"What you know what she said?" Harry asked.

"Something about damn humans and not being able to keep out of other peoples business. There goes my chance. Thanks Hermione."

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing," Ron mumbles blushing.

A/N: Please review.

**This is Satiana **

_And Ebony. We're the writers of Sibling Rivarly_

**Geez Ebb. Some writer you are, you can't even spell the title right**

_I can too Sati_

**Right then why is it spelt wrong**

_shruggs The man on the Tv made me spell it like that_

**Have you been downing strange potions again**

_grinns Maybe. I bought it at The weasley twins joke shop_

**What! What have i told you about using their crap? Why did you agree to let them test that crap on you? One of these days their gonna turn you into something unnatural.**

_Well this way i get free stuff when they open the actual shop._

**You moron. pushes Ebony out of the way Review please**

_yeah review please._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ebony snuck out of the castle that night. She was determined to find out what had spooked out her sister earlier that day. It didn't take her long to get to the Forbidden Forrest. She knew she wasn't supposed to go in there, but since when did she listen to rules. Plus it scared her sister and nothing had ever scared her sister before. Ebony entered the forest. She took her wand out.

"Lumos," Ebony whispered.

The tip of her wand lit up.

"Expelliarmus," Ebony hears from behind.

Ebony's wand flies out of her hand. She turns around and finds a death eater standing there. She charged at the death eater as fast as she could.

"Crucio," the death eater said before Ebony was able to reach him.

Ebony dropped to her knees in agony. She let out blood curdling scream as the pain rippled through her entire body.

"Expelliarmus," Draco screams at the death eater from behind.

The wand flies out of death eaters hand. The curse ends. Ebony falls to the floor limp. The death eater summons his wand, but before it got to him Draco yelled out another curse.

"petrificus totalus," Draco yelled before the death eater was able to turn around. Draco ran over to Ebony. He looks over at the death eater. The robes looked oddly familiar. Draco got up and went over to the death eater. He took the death eaters hood off and fell backwards when he saw who was standing there.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Draco.

Draco froze where he lay. He couldn't form whole thoughts at all. Just then a man wearing extremely different clothes came out of the woods. He scooped Ebony up and carried her back deep into the Forbidden Forrest. Draco came to his senses and ran as fast as he could to the castle. The first person he came across was Satiana. He ran up to her.

"Ebb…Ebb…"

Draco couldn't get the words out. Satiana shook Draco.

"Spit it out!"

"Ebb was just taken by some blonde dude in the forest," Draco managed.

Satiana let him go and turned and ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Draco shouted after her.

Satiana ignores Draco and goes to the tower. After giving the password to the fat lady she dashes up to the dormitories. She began searching through her chest for her bow and arrows. She made so much noise that Hermione and Ginny woke up. Satiana went to leave when Hermione tried to stop her.

"Where are you going with those weapons?" Hermione demanded.

"None of your damn business bitch. Now move out of the way," snapped Satiana.

"I can't let you leave with those weapons. You could hurt someone. And besides it's past bed time. We're not allowed out of here at this time of night," Hermione said as a matter of fact.

Satiana pushed Hermione out of the way and dashed out of the castle. She ran to the grounds and through the forest as fast as she her legs could carry her. She ran deep into the forest until she reached Rivendell. Her home. A place she hadn't seen since her mother had disappeared and her and her sister had been sent to Salem academy. As she walked up the steps to the staircase her Uncle Elladan came out to meet her.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you came after your sister," Elladan told her.

"Where is she Uncle Elladan?"

"Your Grandfather is talking care of Ebony and you can see her as soon as he's done," Elladan told them.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Draco came running towards them. Elladan pulls out his bow and arrow and points it at the three.

"Who are you and what business do you have in Rivendell?" Elladan demands in a loud authoritative voice.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, I'm Satiana's head of house and this is Professor Snape, he's the head of Ebony's house," Professor McGonagall.

"Who's the kid?" Elladan asked.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's Ebony's friend," replied Professor McGonagall.

Elladan looks to Satiana for confirmation. Satiana nodded. Elladan lowered his bow and arrow. Elrond came out and went over to them.

"Good Evening," Elrond turns to Satiana, "You may go see your sister Satiana."

Elrond looks at the robes she's wearing.

"And change out of those horrid robes your wearing," Elrond added.

"Uma Grandfather," Satiana said before going inside leaving Elrond and Elladan with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Draco.

"As soon as Satiana is done visiting her sister we would like to take both of them back to the school so Ebony will have the care she needs," Professor McGonagall explained.

"We will allow Satiana to go back, but we will keep Ebony in our care," Elrond told them.

Before Professor McGonagall could say anything to fight Elrond's decision Satiana comes back out in her new elvish dress. It was green with light green embroidery.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to that god forsaken castle," exclaims Satiana.

Elrond turns to face his granddaughter.

"You will go back," Elrond told her, "But you may visit your sister when you have a break between your classes."

"Some Grandfather you are," Satiana mumbled before storming back inside.

"I heard that."

"Good. I wanted you to," Satiana said before slamming the door behind her.

"I don't know where she gets that attitude," Elrond said to himself.

"You mean that's not a family trait?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked.

"Ebony has the same attitude, just not all the time," Draco replied.

Elrond sighs.

"I'll have Satiana back at school by tomorrow," Elrond promises them.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said.

She didn't bother talk about Ebony. She knew he wouldn't let her be taken back to Hogwarts until she was better. They said their goodbyes and Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Draco left to go back to Hogwarts. Elrond goes to look for his granddaughter. He finds her on a bridge over looking the water.

"You know I'm not going back," Satiana told him when she saw him.

"But you have to go back. It will be good for you," Elrond told her.

"There's nothing I could learn there that i haven't learned or could learn here."

Elrond sighed not knowing how he can change her mind. He leaves her and goes back to see how Ebony is doing. When he had left Legolas comes over.

"Mae govannen Satiana," Legolas said.

Satiana turns around turns around and smiled.

"Nae saian lumme' Legolas," Satiana said.

"I heard you go back to the school. It'll be safer for you and your sister if you stay there," Legolas said.

"Oh yeah it's so safe. Look what happened to my sister. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking they know what's best for me."

"The Satiana I knew would never acted like this," Legolas said.

"Well the Satiana you knew is gone. She left a long time ago."

A/N: Mae govannen means well met. Nae saian lumme means it's been a long time. Uma is yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Satiana stormed into the common room of the Gryffindor tower three days later. She walked right into Ron.

"Watch were your going,"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled knowing better than to say it was her fault, "How's your sister?"

"How the hell did you know about that?" snapped Satiana.

"Dumbledore made a speech this morning about it," replied Ron.

"Why do you even care?" Satiana asked sarcastically.

"I can't be concerned?"

"Well since your all anti-Slytherin, I'm shocked you would care since my sister is one," replied Satiana.

"I'm not anti-Slytherin. I'm anti-Malfoy," Ron clarified, "Big difference."

"What's wrong with Draco anyway?" Satiana asked.

"Malfoy? What's not wrong with him? His parents are death eaters. He's going to be a death eater. The whole family is a bunch of freakin death eaters. Need I say more?" Ron asked.

Satiana nods.

"Malfoy thinks that's he's king of the world. He goes around making fun of everybody and giving the ones that aren't pure blood a hard time."

"Then why does he keep hanging around my sister?" Satiana asked.

"Yeah your sister was probably one of the few half bloods allowed in Slytherin and I don't think Malfoy knows it yet," replied Ron.

"Well he knows now. He freakin' followed me home."

"What do you mean followed you home? Followed you to Rivendell, home?" Ron asked.

"No Japan," Satiana saw the confused look on Ron's face before adding, "Of course it was Rivendell."

"So where is it?"

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you," Satiana joked.

Ron gets shocked that she said something that wasn't sarcastic. Satiana laughs slightly at the look on Ron's face and walks away. As soon as Satiana disappeared up into the dormitories upstairs Hermione came charging into the common room. She ran over to Ron.

"I think I found were Satiana is," Hermione said happily.

"You mean up in the common room?" Ron asked not knowing what she meant.

"You mean she's here?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. Hermione sighed and sank into one of the seats.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm the last one to know everything," Hermione complained.

"If it makes you feel better I only just found out because I just talked to her," Ron offered.

"Balanidhren," Satiana said coming back into the common room.

Ron looked up.

"Uma Satiana?"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Malia ten' vasa?"

"Uma, we can go down to the kitchen since we already had lunch," Ron replied.

Hermione looked over at him strangely.

"Wait, you understand her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," replied Ron.

"I've read that book three times and I still don't understand elvish," Hermione complained.

"Oh my, something the great granger doesn't know," Satiana teased, "Lle merna aut Balanidhren?"

Ron nodded and followed Satiana out of the common room. Meanwhile Legolas had just gone into Ebony's room to see how she was. Ebony was up and reading a book. It was taking her a little longer since she hadn't read a book in elvish in a long time.

"Lle tyava quel?" asked Legolas.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Do you feel well?" Legolas asked.

"A little better today," replied Ebony.

"Do you understand Elvish anymore?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah but it takes me a little longer to translate since it's been so long since I've spoken it," replied Ebony.

"You'll never believe the way your sister talked to me," Legolas said.

Ebony raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess she was sarcastic and slightly mean, maybe a little cold."

"Yeah. Why is she like that? She wasn't before," Legolas said.

"I don't know she's been that way since mommy disappeared and they started sending us to the schools."

A/N: Balanidhren means Ron. Malia ten' vasa means Care for some food. Lle merna aut means shall we go. Lle tyava quel means do you feel well.

_Reviewing is fun. So please review._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Six

About a month later Ebony walked into the main hall of Hogwarts. Everyone was in breakfast. Since everyone was at breakfast and Ebony had eaten back home she went to the Slytherin dormitories to changed into her school robes. When she was done she was just coming into the Main hall when everyone was leaving the Great Hall for classes. Ebony saw Satiana walking with Ron. She saw her sister smiling and laughing, something that she hadn't seen her sister do in a very long time.

"Sati," Ebony called out.

Satiana turned and ran over to her sister and hugged her. There were collective gasps around the room.

"When did you get back Ebb?" Satiana asked.

"I got back during breakfast," replied Ebony, "What's with Ron? I thought you disliked them with a passion."

Satiana shrugged.

"He grows on ya," replied Satiana.

Ebony raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know?" Ebony asked.

"No, what makes you think there's something you don't know?"

Ebony didn't say anything just stared at her, with a expression that said, 'how come I don't believe you?'

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Then tell me what's going on with you and Ron," Ebony said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean tell you? There's nothing to tell," Satiana said.

"Satiana Niloreiel Dincoirewen Undomiel, I know there's something your not telling me," Ebony exclaimed.

"I'm kinda sorta maybe dating Ron," Satiana said lightly blushing a little.

"What? Did I just hear you say your dating someone?" Ebony asked shocked.

"I said kinda sorta maybe," Satiana said.

"But you still said you were dating him," Ebony exclaimed.

Ebony placed her hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a high temperature," Ebony said.

Ebony looked around the room.

"Are you sure you're my sister?" Ebony asked.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Satiana demands.

"That's what your usually like unemotional and detached, but right now your actually, dare I say, happy," Ebony joked.

"Me? Happy? Never," Satiana said, "I haven't been happy in years."

"From what it looked like you were happy," Ebony teased.

Ebony began to dance around Satiana singing, "Satiana's happy. Satiana's happy."

Ebony could hear a low growl coming from Satiana and immediately stopped.

"I am not happy," Satiana snapped.

"Then what do you call it?" Ebony asked before walking away not letting her get a chance to reply.

Ebony went out to her first Care of Magical Creatures. She went over to talk to Draco who was talking to Pansy.

"Hey Draco."

Draco turned around and grinned.

"When did you get back?" Draco asked.

"Just this morning."

Ebony noticed the surprised look on Pansy's face and it didn't take a genius to guess why. But she couldn't do anything about it since class had just started. An hour or two later Ebony went to look for her sister. She found her walking back to the castle with George and Fred.

"Hey Ebb," Satiana said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ebony asked.

"Sure," Satiana replied before turning to the friends, "I'll see you guys later."

"Sea ya Sati," Fred and George both said before going ahead to the castle.

"What's up?" Satiana asked when the twins were out of hearing.

"I was at my first class with Draco and I got the weirdest feeling that Pansy had something to do with my attack," replied Ebony.

Satiana frowned and turned to go get her bow and arrow.

"Wait. I don't know for sure. It's just a feeling," Ebony called after her.

Satiana came back.

"Want me to talk to her?"

Ebony shook her head.

"I want to get some evidence before I reveal my suspicions," Ebony stated.

Satiana agreed reluctantly. She headed towards the castle and saw Pansy going up stairs to her transfiguration class. She caught up with her easily.

"Hey Pansy can we talk?" Satiana asked.

Pansy looked a little worried but nodded. She was curious what Satiana wanted with her.

"I hear you've been making some trouble for my sister," Satiana told her.

"Who told you that?" Pansy asked.

"I know. All you need to know is that I know," replied Satiana, "And I'm not happy about what I've been hearing."

Pansy took a step back in fear.

"If you have a problem with my sister then you have a problem with me, and let me tell you that you don't' want to have a problem with me," Satiana said.

Pansy backed up again.

"I don't know what your talking about. I have no problem with your sister. None at all."

"Those dirty looks I see you giving her at breakfast say otherwise."

Pansy continued to back away slowly and when she found a moment she ran into the classroom where she knew Satiana couldn't do anything since Professor McGonagall was in there. She found her way over to sit next to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I think Satiana knows about what I did," Pansy told them.

"How could she know, I don't think she's that smart," Crabbe said.

"She's a freakin' elf," Pansy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she doesn't know. And even if she did who would believe her?" Goyle asked.

"I don't know about that," Pansy said glancing over at Draco and Ebony.

"Trust me Pansy. The only people who know about the attack are us, the dark lord, and Narcissa," Crabbe said, "And we haven't told anyone about it."

Back in the hall way Satiana had heard everything. But not only Satiana heard everything. Ebony who was sitting on the other side of the room with Draco had heard every word.

A/N: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Satiana followed Pansy waiting for the right moment to beat a confession out of her. After ten minutes she found the right moment but she was too late. Ebony had beaten her too it, literally.

"Why did you send death eaters to kill me?" demanded Ebony.

"I didn't send any death eaters after you," cried Pansy.

Ebony slammed her into the wall again.

"Don't you lie to me," snapped Ebony, "I heard you in transfiguration today."

Pansy mentally cursed herself for talking about it while in the same room as her.

"Even if it was true. How could I send Draco's mother after you?" Pansy asked.

Ebony became speechless for the first time her life. She didn't know what to think. She slowly backed away and went to find Draco to find out what Pansy was talking about. When Ebony was gone Pansy thought she was off the hook, but soon after Satiana came out of her hiding spot.

"It's easy Pansy," Satiana began, immediately noticing Pansy's fear, "You saw my sister as a threat. So you decided to take the quickest and easiest way to get rid of her."

Pansy took a step back.

"No, that's not true. I don't hate your sister," insisted Pansy.

Ebony sighed.

"I thought we covered this already. You hate my sister so I hate you," Satiana said.

Pansy bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Pansy whispered in fear.

"You better be. This is just a warning, the next time I'll kick your ass," Satiana threatened.

"Is that threat Miss. Undomiel?" Snape asked darkly.

Satiana looked over at Snape.

"No," replied Satiana, "It was a promise."

Mean while Ebony stormed it the Slytherin common room. First years ran for cover.

"Hey Ebb," Draco said not seeing the anger that clearly radiated off her.

While everyone else who saw her ran.

"Don't you fucking hey Ebb me," snapped Ebony.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you have anything you want to tell me Draco Malfoy?" Ebony said angrily.

Draco shook his head.

"Not that I can think of," replied Draco.

"Did I thank you for saving my life a month ago?" Ebony asked.

Draco nodded.

"Well I take it back since it was your fucking mother who attacked me."

Draco's smile disappeared.

"How did you find out about that?"

"I had a little chat with Pansy. She let it slip that it was your mother. Why didn't you want me to know that it was your mother Draco? Do you have anything to hide by not telling me? Maybe it's cause you sent her after me," Ebony rambled.

"What? I didn't send her after you. I didn't tell you cause i knew that's what you would think," Draco said trying to defend himself.

"I don't know whether I can believe you. I mean you lied to me," exclaimed Ebony.

Ebony turned around and walked out of the common room and went up to the Gryffindor tower but couldn't' get in since she didn't have the password. Then Harry came over.

"Umm… What are you doing up here?" Harry asked.

Ebony turned to face Harry.

"Just wanted to talk to my sister," replied Harry.

"I'll go see if she's in there," Harry went over to the portrait and told the fat lady the password.

Harry went in but noticed that Ebony wasn't following.

"You can come in," Harry told Ebony.

Ebony followed Harry into the common room. There were collective gasps around the room from Ebony being in their. Just then Hermione came over.

"Harry can I talk to you?"

Before Harry could say anything she pulled him into a corner.

"What is she doing in here?" snapped Hermione.

"She wants to talk to her sister," Harry replied, "She sounded upset."

Hermione glared at Harry.

"She's not here. And even if she was you don't just bring Slytherins up into the Gryffindor tower."

"Why are you being such a bitch? Do you have something against them?" Harry asked.

Hermione gasped.

"What's wrong with you Harry? Is that bitch Satiana rubbing off on you?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… Hermione I," Harry tried to tell her something but Hermione cut him off.

"No. Listen to me Harry. She's a bad influence. I mean all she does is bitch. She acts like she's all high and mighty. I mean she's only half Elvish. Her father was a wizard. She needs a reality check," Hermione stated even though Harry was trying to get her to stop.

Satiana grabbed the back of her robes.

"I'll give you a fucking reality check."

Ebony was a little bit away laughing so hard she could hardly breathe.

Satiana threw her across the room. But before she could do anymore Professor McGonagall came into the room. She didn't realize the fight or lack of that Hermione and Satiana had just had. But she did notice Ebony in there.

"What are you doing in here Ebony?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I was visiting my sister," replied Ebony.

"You can stay for this announcement, since Professor Snape is down there giving the same speech. Their will be a new defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Mica has disappeared. I'm not sure who Dumbledore hired yet but you will find out tomorrow."

A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. (coughs) I have such a wonderful time reading the many review I get. (Coughs Janine) So thank you. Please Review.

A/N 2: I will coninue to write this story no matter what kind of reviews i get cause i like this story. So even if ya don't review i will continue writing it. But if ya review i may be compelled to write them faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ebony walked with Satiana, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione. They were walking towards their classes and since they were in the same place practically they were walking together. Satiana and Hermione exchanged glares the entire way there. They all walked into Ebony's class. Ebony saw Draco on the other side of the room. She glared at him before sitting with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"I'll see you guys after class," Satiana told them.

She was about to go catch up with George and Fred, but the new professor walked past them. He sensed something but couldn't put a finger on what it was. Satiana recognized him right away and left before she decided he needed to be introduced to her left and right fist. Ebony didn't recognize him because she had been too little the last time she had seen him.

"Settle down. Settle down," The professor said once he was in front of the class.

Everyone sat in their seat. Silence settled over the room. Ebony sat on one side glaring secretly at Draco. Draco sat at the other side looking guiltily down at his paper.

"I'm Professor Lupin as most of you know. I'll be your new defense against the dark arts teacher."

Ebony thought she had heard the name before but she pushed the thought to the back of her head. Professor Lupin began to teach the class but Ebony couldn't focus. She thought back to everything that had happened since she had come to Hogwarts. She had been placed into an entirely different house as her sister, found friends that had gotten her to ignore an fight with her sister then make up with her. She had been cursed by a dark lighter with the Crucio spell. Spent a month back home in Rivendell to recover. Then when she came back she found out it might be Pansy that sent the death eater after cause she was jealous of how she got more of Draco's attention then her. Then to top it all off she found out from Pansy and from Draco himself that her ex soon to be boy friend's mother was the death eater that went after her and had almost killed her. Draco could have been the one who really sent Narcissa after her. But what she couldn't figure out was if Draco had sent Narcissa after her then why did he defend her.

"Miss. Undomiel, Can you tell me what we've been talking about?" Professor Lupin asked.

Ebony shook her head.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Lupin said before continuing the lesson.

Meanwhile Satiana was in the other room thinking about how much she would like to hurt Remus Lupin. She had a flash back to when her and her sister were little and her parents were around. When she was happy.

_Five-year-old Satiana ran through the gardens chasing Legolas._

"_Come on inside," Remus called to Satiana and Legolas, "And go find your sister Satiana." _

_Satiana turned to Legolas._

"_She's probably in the maze again," Satiana told Legolas._

_Legolas nodded in agreement._

"_Come on Legolas," Satiana said before heading towards the maze of bushes her sister like to lose herself in._

_It took them awhile to find Ebony because she always managed to lose herself deep inside. When they found her she was inspecting a butterfly._

"_Ebony it's time to go inside," Satiana told her three-year-old sister._

_Ebony turned toward them not taking her eyes off the butterfly._

"_Sati look at the blue butterfly," Ebony said motioning for her to look down._

"_Yeah Ebb. It's pretty, but daddy said it's time to go inside," Satiana told her sister._

_Ebony completely ignored her sister._

"_I was thinking about calling him Butter," Ebony said._

"_That's a nice name Ebb," Legolas told her._

_Ebony thanked Legolas and still continued to ignore Satiana who was trying to tell her that they had to go back to the house._

"_Daddy said we could go to market tomorrow if you come back right now," Satiana told her sister._

_Ebony's face lit up. She said good bye to Butter and ran back to the house._

"_Why do you tease her so?" Legolas asked._

"_It was the only way to get her back," Satiana said._

_And in her five-year-old mind that was how to get her sister back. They caught up with Ebony a moment later. As they walked back to the house Satiana would joke about Ebony naming her butterfly Butter and Ebony would joke that Satiana was a big Daddy's girl. When they got inside they saw Elrond coming down the stairs._

"_Hey Grandpa," Ebony said running over to Elrond, "Can you tell me a story before bed?"_

_Elrond smiled and picked up Ebony._

"_Of course."_

_Elrond walked back up the stairs and towards Ebony's room._

"_Do you want to go to the lake tomorrow?" Legolas asked._

_Satiana thought about it for a moment._

"_As long as you don't push me in," Satiana replied._

"_I won't," Legolas grinned remembering what had happened that day._

_Satiana playfully pushed him._

"_That wasn't funny," Satiana insisted, "I wasn't expecting you to push me."_


	9. Chapter X

A/N: I know your all probally wondering why we named it chapter xbut we didn't have access to a computer when we wrote it and we forgot what chapter we were up too so we named it chapter x.

Chapter X

Ebony sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall next to her sister Satiana. They ignored the blatant whispers from the other houses, and glares Hermione sent their way. Satiana was about to tell Hermione off when Draco came over.

"What do you want Draco?" snapped Satiana.

She was unaware of Ebony's new thoughts that he had not been the one to send his mother. Ebony had not had the chance to share this revelation yet. Draco didn't take his eyes off Ebony.

"Can we talk in privet?" Draco pleaded.

Ebony was about to get up when Satiana stopped her.

"If you would like to talk to her you will do so right here."

Ebony stood and looked down at her sister.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Ebony assured her overprotective sister.

She then grabbed Draco's hand and led him out. As the doors closed she turned to him.

"Yes Draco?" Ebony asked when he hadn't spoken.

Draco sighed and nodded. He knew now was the time to say what he needed to say.

" I just wanted to apologize for what my mother did and to tell you that I didn't send her, but I did find out who did. Pansy was getting jealous that we were spending a lot of time together. So she went to my mother."

Ebony was shocked. She had known Pansy was jealous, but hadn't thought she would go so far.

"She's a Death Eater. She received her Dark Mark a week before my mother attacked you." Draco added upon seeing her shocked expression.

Ebony nodded. Draco then pulled out a small green box from his robes and handed it to her.

"What is this?" Ebony asked

"You have to open it first."

Ebony nodded and took the silver ribbon off and opened it. In the box was a silver crescent moon and a gold sun on a silver chain. Ebony looked up at Draco.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"To apologize." he said simply.

Ebony laughed. After putting on the necklace she admitted to Draco that after thinking about it in class she realized that he couldn't have been the one to send Narcissa after her.

"So I didn't have to buy the necklace?" Draco asked her.

Ebony laughed shaking her head.

"No, but it was a thoughtful gift," replied Ebony.

Then she turned serious. Draco knew what was coming next.

"You should tell Dumbledore about Pansy."

Draco nodded. He knew Dumbledore and the Order had the right to know about the Death Eaters new addition.

"You know what. I'll do that right now."

Ebony nodded happily and watched Draco walk up the stairs.

"And you believe that wanker?"

Ebony turned around and found Hermione leaning against the wall snickering.

"And what would you know about it?" Ebony asked while glaring daggers.

"Well I wouldn't trust a ferret. Oh I forgot you're both Slytherins. You're both Death Eaters."

Ebony grabbed her wand before Hermione could do anything she mumbled a spell.

"Better a ferret then a bookworm."

There was a flash and in a split second Hermione was turned into a worm with glasses. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Satiana, Ron, and Harry walked out. As soon as they saw the worm they all knew it was Hermione. Harry and Ron rolled on the floor in fits of laughter. Satiana narrowed her eyes and stared at her younger sister.  
"You cant just turn people into worms!" exclaimed Satiana.

"But she called me a Death Eater."

" So what? I understand why your upset by that because it's not true we both know that and she shouldn't have said it, but you know you shouldn't have done that to her."

Ebony crossed her arms defiantly after undoing the spell.

"And she made fun of my Draco." huffed Ebony.

"Amin Valar Ebby. Just because she said something you don't like doesn't give you the right to curse her. How many times have you been told, words before actions."

Ebony rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground knowing Satiana was right but didn't want to admit it.

" But she can't go around saying that." exclaimed Ebony as she tried to win her losing argument.

"Excuse me," exclaimed Hermione, "I'm standing right here."

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you. This whole situation is all your fault after all." Satiana said to her in a dangerously low voice.

Hermione glared at her before stalking up to the Gryffindor tower. Ebony walked over to her sister and holds up her necklace to show Satiana. Trying to change the subject to avoid a lecture and admit she was wrong.

"Don't you like it Sati?" Ebony asked, " Draco gave it to me to apologize."

"It's very nice Ebby. It was sweet of him to do that." Satiana said as she turned to walk up the stairs then said over her shoulder, " nice attempt to change the subject little sister, to bad it didn't work. We will be talking about this later." with that she continued up the stairs.

Ron and Harry followed Satiana up the stairs. When they disappeared from view Draco came down.

"What's the matter Ebby?" Draco asked upon seeing her fallen face.

" I turned Hermione into a worm."

Draco started to laugh

"Hermione a bookworm…"

"But," Ebony said cutting him off, " Satiana is going to have a talk with me. I thought I got put of it , but I didn't."

"About what?" Draco asked.

"About how I'm 'not supposed to cures people'." Ebony said trying to imitate her sister.

"Just stay in the common room all night. We have no more classes today. Maybe she'll forget by tomorrow." suggested Draco.

Ebony just laughed confusing Draco.

"My sister doesn't forget anything. She's like an elephant."

"Well isn't that a cat's ass."

"What did you say?" Ginny exclaimed.

Ebony and Ginny laughed at Draco's embarrassed expression.

"Red's not your color Drakie." Ebony said earning a glare form Draco and more laughter from Ginny.

"Whatever, let's go Ebony." he said pulling her in the direction of the common room.

Ebony kept laughing all the way down and Ginny thought she heard Draco mumble, " it's not that funny."


	10. Chapter Y

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed before.

Chapter Y

The next day Satiana stood against the wall next to the Slytherin common room waiting for her sister. She had been there since after breakfast where she noticed her Ebony hadn't been there. She wasn't surprised that her sister had decided to hide in her common room, she was resort to anything to avoid a lecture. So there Sati waited receiving an odd look from Snape as he passed her. He looked as though he was going to comment on her being there, but the look he got from her made him realize it wouldn't change anything and she would stay there anyway. A few moments later Draco exited the common room.

"Hi Satiana." he said.

"Draco." she replied.

"Ebby's inside, want me to tell her your out here?" he asked.

"No, I'll just wait for her here. She's got to come out sometime." she said.

Remembering what Ebony had said the night before, he moved to go back into the common room.

"Where you going Blondie?" Satiana asked preventing him from going past her.

Draco glanced at the door then at Satiana.

"I forgot something in my room." replied Draco nervously.

Satiana put a hand on her hip and just stared at him.

"Bullnuts ferret boy. You want warn Ebony that I'm out here."

Draco tried to look offended but it didn't work the way he wanted it to. Satiana just kept staring at Draco. A second later he went running up the stairs, as she laughed silently to herself. She only had to wait another few minuets for her sister. Ebony slowly opened the common room door. She looked across the hall and to her left and saw no one, so she stepped out of the doorway and jumped slightly at seeing Satiana standing there.

"Hi Sati, what brings you here?" Ebony asked nervously.

"Skip the pleasantries Ebony you know why I'm here." Satiana answered.

Ebony just shook her head and slowly backed up.

" I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about."

"Yeah, sure you don't."

Ebony tried to look offended that Satiana was saying she was lying. Tried being the key word.

"Satiana, I can't believe you would think I would lie."

"No, I don't think your lying. I think your playing dumb."

Ebony laughed nervously. Then she scurried up the stairs before Satiana could stop her. She made it to the entrance hall. Satiana was right on her tail only she was walking. Ebony spotted Draco up ahead talking to Ginny. She sped up and hid behind him.

"Hide me from the lecture." she exclaimed.

"You cant hide from me. I'll find you eventually baby sister." Satiana whispered knowing her sister could hear her. Ebony's eyes widened at hearing her sisters quiet words.

Ebony stepped out partially from behind Draco.

"Look I know your mad at me for turning Granger into a worm and you want to lecture me, but I learned my lesson, I swear."

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before. If I recall the last time you said that was when you turned Jared McCormick into a Flobberworm three years ago."

Ebony hid behind Draco, pulling him in front of her.

"I promise you I wont cures anyone ever again and if I do I'll let you lecture me all you want." Ebony promised her sister.

"All right fine I'll drop it, albeit reluctantly, if only to stop your begging,"

Ebony smiled in victory before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him towards the Great Hall.

"Where are we going Ebby?" he asked.

"The Great Hall. It's almost lunchtime and I'm hungry."

Other students watched, waiting for him to start yelling, but he shocked them all.

"Do you think there will be chocolate cake?" Draco asked.  
Satiana and Ginny ran up and fell in step with them.

"Who are you? Ron?" Satiana teased.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Even Ebony's insistent tugs couldn't move him.

"I am not a Weasley." whined Draco in a very non-Draco way.

"Of course not Drakie," Ebony assured him, " your more like a Potter."

Ebony began to run before she finished speaking. Draco ran after her. In seconds he had tackled ebony to the ground in to door way of the Great Hall and was tickling her profusely.

"I'm no Potter Eb. Take that back."

Ebony could barely stop laughing long enough to tell him what he wanted her to say.

"Okay, okay. I take it back." Ebony managed to get out in-between giggles.

Draco stopped tickling her and falls to the ground laughing as well. Satiana stepped over them.

"You two geniuses do realize your making a scene."

Ebony and Draco both jumped up from the floor, brushed themselves off and walked to the Slytherin table as if nothing had happened while the entire school watched the spectacle end. When they sat down at the table they watched as Satiana and Ginny sat at their table.

"What's gotten into you Drake?"

Draco and Ebony turned to see Pansy sit down across form them.

"What do you mean Pansy?"

"You're not acting like yourself Drake."

"Well maybe the Draco you know is not who I really am."

Pansy stood and pointed angrily at Ebony.

"She changed you Draco."

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and took Pansy away before she could say anymore.

"So you did talk to Dumbledore."

Draco nodded.

" I did what needed to be done."

Ebony patted Draco's blonde head.

"Good job Drakie." Ebony said

"Aww look at the puppy." a random Slytherin teased.

Draco silenced him with a deadly glare. After lunch ebony and Draco were walking down the road to Hogsmead where they were going to meet Satiana, Ron, Harry, Ginny and the Weasley twins.

"So Eb I was wondering if you wanted to visit the manor this Christmas break."

"I would love to, but I don't think my sister would let me."

"dn right she won't let you. And I wont either."

Draco and Ebony spun around and found Legolas standing at the edge of the woods that lined the road.

"Geez what are you a stalker?" exclaimed Ebony and Draco.

They exchanged glances before laughter over took them. Legolas pushed the two laughing fools forward to get them moving down the road again.

"Let's see what your sister has to say about this." Legolas said to them.

Ebony and Draco sobered up at the mention of Satiana since they both know what her reaction would be. A few moments later they arrived outside Honeyduke's. A second later Satiana and the others left the store, each with a bag of candy.

"Do you know what your sister wants to do?" Legolas asked before anyone could say anything.

"Dear God what is she doing now?"

"Draco invited her to his manor and she wants to go."

Ebony waited for Satiana to freak out over the possibility of her going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas break.

"Alright. Have fun."

"Look I know you were going to say…wait what?" Ebony asked confused.

"You heard me. I said you could go." replied Satiana.

Ebony stood there in shock, staring in disbelief at her sister.

"Well I was going to invite you too, Sati." Draco explained and then more reluctantly added you to Potter and all of you Weasley's."

Satiana looked form Draco to Ebony then back to Draco.

"Alright, I'll go."

As soon as Satiana spoke it was like a chain reaction. Ron agreed because Satiana was going and he had a crush on her. Harry said he'd go because Ron was going and he was his best friend, and Ginny agreed to go because Harry was going and everyone but him knew she liked him. The twins declined saying that they had new pranks to create.


	11. Chapter Z

A/N: Thanks One.True.Tom.Felton.Lover and Mandrake Queen for you wonderful reviews. We thank you so much.

Chapter Z

Christmas came quickly to Hogwarts. As students left to go home for the holiday, Satiana, Ebony, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Draco all left for Malfoy Manor. By the time they had arrived at the manor it was Christmas Eve. When they walked through the door a strong aroma met them.

"Ooooo, something smells delicious." exclaimed Ebony.

"I sent ahead for my house elves to make dinner."

Ron took in a deep breath.

"Smells like, ham, turkey, two kinds of potatoes, carrots, string beans and is that apple pie." Ron asked.

Everyone turned and stared at him in disbelief.

"And you say you like him Sati," Ebony teased.

This earned a huh from Ron , a smack in the head from her sister and laughter form everyone else.

"I will kill you for that." Satiana whispered knowing Ebony would be the only one to hear her.

Draco motioned everyone into the dinning room. A moment later food was placed on the table in front of them. After dinner the group moved to the parlor which was decorated for the holiday.

"Why don't we exchange presents?" Ebony suggested once everyone was seated.

Ginny grabbed a small box and gave it to Harry.

"What's this Ginny?" Harry asked.

The look she gave him just said open it already. Harry took the gold ribbon off the red box. In it was a piece of paper that read 'You're an idiot. I like you.' Harry looked up at Ginny.

"How can I be an idiot if I like you too?" Harry asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot because you didn't notice." she answered.  
Harry stood excusing himself to get his gifts for the others. A few moments later Ginny lift using the same excuse. Draco handed Ebony a foresty green box with a ribbon much like the color of silvery moonlight. When she opened the box she found a white gold heart necklace. Engraved on the back were her and Draco's initials.

"Are you trying to imply something here Drake?" she asked.

"Maybe I am Eb."

"Maybe?"

Draco just raised and eyebrow and remained silent. Ebony realized he wasn't going to answer she handed him her gift. Opening it he found a dark green tunic, matching pants and a dark green cloak with the Slytherin crest.

"So next time you visit my home you'll have something to wear." Ebony explained.

"Aww Ebby, you want to bring him home to Grandfather. You must really like him." Satiana teased.

Ebony glared at her sister.

"What," Satiana exclaimed, "he obviously likes you too."

Draco's face turned five shades of red. Ebony stood and dragged Draco out of the room.

"Where are we going Eb?"

"I need you to help me carry some things down."

"There are house elves to do that."

"I know but I feel bad for them." admitted Ebony as the door closed.

Satiana then got up and handed a package to Ron. He gasped as he opened it and found a beautiful crystal chess set.

"Wow Sati, where did you find this?"

"I had someone from home make it for you."

Ron took out a small box and handed it to her. She opened it and inside was a gold ring with six rubies. Satiana stared wide eyed in shock, incapable of forming words say how beautiful it was.  
"Do you like it?" Ron asked not knowing how to take her silence.

"I love it Ronnie, thank you." Satiana said smiling.

Ron sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. I didn't know if you would." Ron confessed choosing not to show his surprise at the fact that she smiled.

"I have never seen such a ring." Satiana stated.

"While we were in Hogsmead the other week Legolas had said that he knew people who could make it for me." he said.

Satiana took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. She then hugged him which was highly out of character for her. In the far back window a blonde man stood with a shocked expression plastered on his face. He always thought ho would be with Satiana, but because he waited too long he had lost her forever. When Satiana stood he disappeared into the night.

"Let's go see what the others are up to." Satiana said.

Ron stood and fallowed her out. They found Ginny and Harry walking in the garden. With their help they found Ebony and Draco about a yard form the garden where it was darker so they could see the stars better.

"Aww like little angels … when their not awake." Satiana said.

"Should we wake them?" Ron asked.

"But their so cute." Ginny exclaimed.

"Sure until their up." added Harry.

Ginny smacked him in the arm earning a hey from Harry and laughter from Satiana and Ron.

"Well Eb is Sati's sister and obviously she's dating Draco so he's practically family." Ginny explained like it was the most obvious think in the world.

"But that doesn't answer the question of whether we should wake them or not." Ron pointed out.

"Well seeing as it is his house it would be wrong to leave him out here, so we might as well wake them." Satiana answered.  
There was a silent conversation and a moment later Satiana was nominated to wake them. She bent down so she could whisper in Ebony's ear.

"Ebby, Grandfather is coming and you know what he said would happen if he caught you eavesdropping again. You don't want to be punished do you?" Satiana whispered.

Ebony jump elbowing Draco in the stomach. When she realized that she was not eavesdropping and Grandfather was not coming she laid back down. Her head falling on Draco's stomach earned a 'humph' from him.

"Sorry Drakie." she apologized, patting his stomach.

"It's okay. I was just surprised by it Eb." he reassured her.

They looked up and saw the others laughing. Ebony glared at her sister as she excepted Draco's hand and stood.

"Come on baby sister, It's late and we should all go to bed."

Everyone agreed and were soon in bed thinking of the nights events.


	12. Chapter G

Chapter G

Ebony jumped out of bed, pulled on her dark green robe and slippers before dashing out the room and down the hall to Satiana's room. She slowly walked into the room and quietly up to her sister who's back was to her. Before she even got half way to her Sati spoke.

" Someone had better be in mortal danger if you're coming in here at this hour." she said without turning over.

" How did you I was in here?" Ebony asked .

" You step so loudly I heard you before you even left your room."

" You really creep me out with that sometimes, you know." Ebby stated.

" Yeah, I know. It's a gift. Now go away and let me sleep."

" No, it's Christmas. Now come help me get the other up." she said as she turns towards the door and stood there waiting for Sati to get out of bed. Upon realizing that she wasn't, she started wining for her to get up.

" Okay, okay. I'm up. Hush already." Satiana sighed.

"Yay. Come on we gotta go wake the others."

Ebony sent Satiana to wake Ron, Ginny and Harry, while she woke Draco.

" Yeah, whatever. Hey wait why am I waking everyone and your only waking Draco? Why can't you go wake Harry or Ginny?"

" 'Cause I'm me." Ebony said before she dashed down the hall and into Draco's room.

" That child. I swear…." Sati sighed as she walked down to Ron's room. 

Satiana approached Ron's bed and gently sat on the edge.

"Ron, wake up." she said softly, shaking him lightly. Ron mumbled slightly but didn't wake.

"Ron get up." she said a little louder, shaking him a bit harder.

" No… spiders…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Ronald Weasley. Wake up right now!" Satiana said sounding very much like his mother. Ron sat straight up in his bed, looking around and saw Satiana.

"Hey Sati," he said " why are you in here so early?"

" My sister got up and figured that everyone else needed to be up too. Now get up I still have to wake Harry and Ginny. I'll wait for you in the hall." she said.

" Why do you have to wake them? Why can't she do it?" he asked.

" 'Cause she's her'." Satiana said mocking her sister as she opened the door.

" What kinda answer is that?" Ron asked as she shut the door.

Satiana poked her head back in.

"That's what she told me." she replied before she left again.

Meanwhile Ebony had entered Draco's room quietly. She tiptoed across the room.

Draco slept on his stomach, his blonde hair spread messily over the pillow . Ebony pondered for a moment the best way to wake her boyfriend. Then an idea hit her and she acted before thinking, pouncing on Draco and tickling him, making him laugh. They both were laughing so hard that it brought the others into the room.

" What the hell id going on in here?" Harry asked.

" I was just waking Drakie." Ebony said.

" Valar, I thought you two were killing each other." Satiana stated.

" I think she nearly did kill me." Draco said as he sat up, trying to catch his breath.

Ebony rested her head on Draco's shoulder pouted,

"Why would I try to kill my Drakie?"

Before anyone could answer Ebony jumped off the bed, dragging Draco with her. The others followed the teo of them out of the bedroom and down the hall into the parlour. When they got there they found Ebony and Draco sitting in front of the tree bouncing hyperly like little children.  
Satiana turned and whispered a questionto Ron.

" Do you think they would notice if I slipped them a seditive? No one should have that much energy this earlt in the morning ."

" You're right, it's scary."

" Don't even try it Sati and we're not 'scary' we're excited 'cause it Christmas." Ebony yelled form across the room.

" Scary, excited. Same diffrance." Satiana stated.

" No it's not, now come over here so we can open gifts." Draco said.

" Never have I ever seen such a greedy child." Satiana said in mock disguest.

" I am not greedy." he replied in feigned offence as he reached for a box.

" No, just spoiled." Ginny said as she sat down.

Ebony grabbed a package and handed it to Satiana, who opend it. Inside was a book called The Sacred Tarot: A Caltic Pagan Journey.

" Aww, I love it Ebby thanks. Here opend mine." Satiana said as she handed her a small box, inside was a silver and diamond hair clip.

" Oh Sati, it's beautiful." Exclaimed Ebony.

" I'm glad you like it baby sister."

" I love it."

Ebony then took a rectagle shaped box from under the tree and handed it to Draco. When he opened it inside was a ferret toy.

"Well this…nice…thanks Ebs." Draco said over the nearly silent giggles of the others.

Ebony laughed, " It's a gag gift Drackie."

" Oh yeah, I knew that." he siad trying to sound as though he really did.

Ebony rolled her eyes and rested her head on Draco's shoulder and he automatically put his arm around her.

" Could we keep the P.D.A to a minamum please. I didn't say anything the first time, but now it's a bit much and I think I speak for us all when I say it's enough all ready." Satiana satated.

" What does P.D.A mean?" Ron and Ginny asked with identical confused expressions.

" Yeah, I never heard that before." Draco said

" It means public display of affection, and it grosses Sati out." Ebony said.

" It doesn't 'gross me out', I just don't care for it." she said.

Ron walked up behind Sati and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

" Do you mean like this Sati?" Ron teased.

Satiana tried to escape him but he just held her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" Is this what you're talking about?" he whispered.

The otheres were laughing do hard they were on the floor. Satiana shoved Ron away from her and stormed angrily from the room. Ebony looked at the others and they shared a silent conversation before turning to Ron.

" We voted and you lost. You have to go find her." Ebony told him.

" Why me?" exclaimed Ron.

Ebony looked once again at the others before looking back at Ron.

" Well you pissed her off," Ebony reasoned, " So you go find her."

Ron nodded and left the parlour. Ebony exchanged a worried glance with Draco. Seconds later Ron cam back in.

" Library." Ebony said before he could say anything.

" Right." he said before leaving again.

When the door closed Ebony sighed.

" Did we do the right thing sending him?" she asked.

" Don't worry Eb," Draco said pulling her into a hug, " I don't think even weasel can screw this up."

Meanwhile Ron walked into the libaray and found Satiana standing in front of the windows with her back to the door.

" What do you want Ronald?" Satiana asked in a cold, ditached voice.

" I wanted to applogize for earlier." he said.

"Applogise are nothing but empty wprds." she said still not truning to face him. Cautiously he stepped up beside her and leaned against the windows so he was facing her.

" I am really very sorry Sati. I thought Ebby was joking when she said it bothered you. I didn't know you would react this way, I never would have if I knew." he said as he looked down at her hands, which kept turning over a small box.

" What is that?"

" It was going to be your gift, but now I'm not so sure I should give it to you. It's very important and after what you did I don't know if you deserve it." she said still mot looking at him.

" What can I do to make it up to you?" Ron asked.

" You don't have to do anything. Just promse me you'll try not to do it again." she said softly. Ron stepped closer to and lifted her chin with his fingers so he could look into her eyes.

" I promise." he said

Satiana smiled brightly before moving over to one of the chairs and motioned for Ron to join her and held the small package out him when he was seated.

" This is something very important to me." Satiana repeated.

" Then I will cherish it." Ron said and the opened that box carefully and gasped at what he saw.

" But Sati, this belonged to your mother." Ron exclaimed.

" And now it is yours." she replied.

" But you can't give this to me." he said handing it back to her.

" It is mine to give," she said, placing the necklace on him, " like my heart."

" I will only accept this if you accept my heart in return." Satiana smiled and hugged him while placing a small kiss on his lips.

Legolas watched the exchange from a window close enough that he could hear what they were saying but far enough that Satiana didn't know he was there. He wanted to kick himself for not saying anything to Satiana sooner, because now he knew he had truly lost her forever. He knew this because before she and Ebony had left for America she had told him ' When I find the one I'm going to marry I'm going to give him my nacklace, just like mommy did with daddy.'


	13. Chapter S

Chapter S

Harry stood and retrieved a large package and handed it to Draco, warning him to be careful. Draco nodded and opened it carefully. When he opened it he found a white ferret in a green cage. Now that he understood the meaning of a gag gift he laughed along with the others.

" I even took the liberity of naming him Dragon." Harry said.

" Doesn't your name mean Dragon?" Ebony asked.

Draco nodded. He wasn't laughing anymore because he knew exactly where she was going with that.

" Drakie is a ferret. Drakie is a ferret." she siad in a sing-song voice.

Draco jumped off the floor and began to chace an already fleeing Ebony. After chasing her around the table a few times he managed to tackle her to the gound and tickled her profusely.

" What is it with you and chasing down my baby sister?" Satiana spoke for the first time since she and Ron had back into the room a moment before. No one had time to comment on her question as all of their heads snapped toward a sound. Standing in the dorrway was a very shocked Snape.

" Well my holiday is ruined." Satiana said sarcastically bringing everyone out of their trances.

" Do you have any flavor other them sarcastic?" Snape asked her, sarcasum dripping form his voice.

" No, and apparently neither do you." she replied.

Snape sighed and turned to his Godson who was still sitting on Ebony. Draco quickly got off her.

" Uncle?" Draco asked.

" Draoc please tell me I am not seeing what I think I am seeing."

Draco looked dowm at his hands.

"Ummm…"

Snape sighed and placed a pale had on his forehead.

" Please tell me you're not friends with…Gryffindors." he said restating his original question.

" I don't think I can do that."

" Why the hell not?" Snape yelled.

Ebony stood up and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

" Back off greasy." she threatened.

" Ebony." Satiana said reprimanding her.

" What? You can call him a ' freaking Dracula freak', but I can't call him greasy? That's not fair Sati."

" You called him that?" Draco asked.

" Yes, but that's not the point. Could we change the subject please?"

" Yes, how about we talk about why you all are here," Snape stated.

" Umm….okay." Draco said hesitantly.

" What did u so that for?" Ebony whispers to him as they walked across the room and sat down.

" Well it was bound to happen eventually so we might as well get it over with now, besides he won't leave until we tell him anyway." 

Satiana, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat on the couch. Ebony sat in an overstuffed arm chair while Draco sat next to her on the armrest. Snape sat in the other armchair and all was silent for a moment.

"Look we're friends. Draco is dating my sister. Get over it." Satiana said when no one moved to explain.

Snape stood up angrily and looked at his Godson.

"It's either them or me" Snape told him.

Draco stood and walked over to Snape.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I chose them"

Snape was angered by his answer and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him while hearing Satiana say " Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

" I don't want to be the one to come between you and your Uncle." Ebony told Draco after Snape had left.

Draco went back over to her and kneeled in front of her.

" But you're my girlfriend." Draco reasoned.

Ebony sighed heavily.

" And he's your Uncle. Now that both your parents are in Azkaban he's all you have." Ebony explained.

Draco sighed and tried to figure out the best way to say what he was about to tell her.

" That's not true and you know it. In the past week you and the others have become more of a family then my own has ever been. No one in my life had treated me with as much love, respect, and that you all do." Draco admitted.

"Really?" Ebony asked.

Draco nodded and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Aww isn't that nauseating." Sati said.

Ebby pulled away from Draco to glare at her sister and noticed for the first time that Ron was wearing Satiana's necklace.

" Aww…Sati loves Ronnie. Sati loves Ronnie." She said in a sing song voice.

Ginny joined in singing "Ronnie loved Sati."

"Shut up." Ron and Sati said together as they lightly hit their siblings.

Draco and Harry exchanged confused looks.

" I speak for Potter and myself when I say….HUH?"

"She gave Ron her necklace," Ebony started

" And Ron's wearing it." Ginny finished.

" That means what?" Harry asked

" It means they love each other." The girls said together.

"We still don't get it."

" Why don't I explain." Satiana said. "It's like a tradition in our family. When the holder of The Evenstar finds the one person they love and want to be with they give that person the necklace as a symbol of giving that person their heart. If the person excepts and wears it, it shows that they share the givers feelings. Grandmother did it with Grandfather, Mother did it with Father and I continued it with Ron."

"Aww Sati….I would never of guessed you had a heart to give." teased Draco.

Ebony smacked him in the arm. Earning her an "ow" from Draco.

"What was that for?" cried Draco.

"That's for making fun of my sister. Only I can make fun of her." Ebony said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ebby!" exclaimed Satiana.

"What?" Ebony asked faking dumb.

Satiana just rolled her eyes. Draco stood and motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Let's go have breakfast." Draco suggested.

They followed him into the dining room. When they walked in they saw the table covered from end to end in food.

"Wow! I think I'm in heaven ." Ron exclaimed.

"You would." Satiana told him.

After everyone had sat down Satiana started thinking about how they had driven Snape out and started to feel very bad about it.

" What's the matter Sati?" Ron asked.

" I feel bad about the way we treated Snape." she replied.

Everyone's attention snapped to her and stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Really. It's Christmas and he looked kinda like a lost greasy puppy." Satiana added.

Everyone continued to stare at her with their mouths agape. Satiana just rolled her eyes and excused herself before heading outside. She found Snape sitting on the front steps and sat down beside him.

"I thought you would have left by now." she told him.

He glared at her.

"Here to rub Draco's decision in my face?" he snapped at her.

Satiana shook her head.

"It's Christmas and Christmas is about family and right now you're the only family he has."

Snape sighed.

"I'm not mad about his decision." Snape admitted, " I'm just worried he wont need me anymore."

"Weather he admits it or not he will always need you. Ebony can only do so much to lead him to the light. You'll be the one that keeps him there." Satiana explained.

Before he could respond she got up and went back inside leaving him to think about what she said. A few minuets later after much thought Snape rose and entered the manor. He found Draco and Ebony in the parlor lying under a blanket on the couch. They were to wrapped up in their whispered conversation to notice him until he spoke.

"Draco?"

Ebony and Draco looked up and were surprised to find Snape standing there.

"I thought about it and I want to apologize." Snape said.

Draco and Ebony exchanged glances, unsure if it was really Snape or not.

" I know you don't expect me to apologize, but I realized that you're my Godson and I should just be happy for you."

Ebony stood and walked over to the tree. She pulled out a small box and walked over to Snape.

"Merry Christmas from us to you." she told him.

Draco moved to stand beside her trying to hide is surprise.

"Thank you." Snape said.

He didn't understand why they would get him something even after the way he treated them. He opened the box. Inside was a silver ring with the Slytherin crest on it.


End file.
